Problem: On a sunny morning, Gabriela rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $8.56 each and baskets of watermelons for $6.53 each. Gabriela decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of watermelons before heading home. How much did Gabriela need to pay for her produce?
To find the total amount Gabriela needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the watermelons. Price of bananas + price of watermelons = total price. ${8}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Gabriela needs to pay $15.09.